1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet or a switchgear cabinet arrangement having at least one monitoring device for switchgear cabinet functions, including temperature regulation, arranged therein.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A switchgear cabinet with a monitoring device which assumes control functions is disclosed by PCT International Publication WO 97/34345. In this known switchgear cabinet, various sensors, for example temperature sensors, vibration sensors, smoke detectors, humidity sensors, voltage sensors, door limit stop switches, and the like, as well as actuators and data transmission connections with external operating devices, are connected via input and output interfaces to a central control device with a processor or microcontroller provided therein. Various components, such as a cooling device, exhaust fan or heater with appropriate control and regulating components can be provided for temperature regulation.